


Harassment

by Levisomnous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Dub!Con, M/M, Not sure what else to tag it, Unhappy Levi???, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levisomnous/pseuds/Levisomnous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin continuously teases Levi during important meetings and training procedures. So, Levi strikes a deal with him, to stop him from all the harassing. </p><p>I don't know what to say. I got so carried away and it was based off of a picture I saw so whoops. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harassment

Erwin was pushing it. The past week had consisted of dirty whispers in Levi's ear in the midst of meetings, and small brushes against his ass whilst he was leading the scouts, and Levi was getting damn sick of it. Just two days ago had Erwin sat beside Levi during a meeting about Eren's position within the legion, but Levi could barely focus, because Erwin was squeezing his thigh, occasionally groping Levi's hardening arousal. Erwin remained completely expressionless, but Levi was a furious mess, enduring it silently for fear of his pride being smashed to pieces if he upped and left. He had decided to confront the man about it head-on, shoving the responsibility of training to Petra, who accepted without complaint, though her sluggish movements betrayed her false eagerness. Levi didn't care. He was desperate to get to the bottom of why Erwin thought it was a good idea to feel him up in the middle of the day.

Levi strode down the long hallway, boots tapping firmly against the stone below him. Erwin's office was the furthest door to the left, and a place that Levi had memorized perfectly. The amount of times Levi had sat in that very office going over plans for expeditions, or to complain that Hanji was being a pain in the ass. Levi stopped dead in front of the twin doors and put his hands against them before deftly pushing the doors open, slipping inside.

Erwin was sat by his desk, reading some kind of documents, raising his head to greet the shorter man. "Oh, Levi. Did you need something?"  
"You know damn well why I'm here, Erwin." Levi retorted, irritation picking at his words. At this, Erwin feigned a look of confusion, brows knotting as his eyes focused on Levi's.  
"Please, do enlighten me." Levi snarled at how calm Erwin was being, placing his hands on the desk and staring down at the Commander in front of him.  
"Tsk, trust you to play dumb." Levi leaned heavily on his hands, looming as much as he possibly could over the Commander's work, staring Erwin down with a look that would send most grown men heading for the hills. "Would you _kindly_ stop feeling me up? If you're sexually frustrated, go take it out on a man more willing. I'm not interested in your stupid games." Levi's words were as firm as the stare he was giving Erwin, and after a brief silence, the man before him nodded slowly, a polite smile gracing his features. "Of course, Levi. No more stupid games." Erwin's words were almost bitter, with that never shifting smile and the way his eyes didn't waver from Levi's lips. Levi gave a noncommittal noise before pushing himself away from the desk, straightening his back and leaving the office just as quickly as he had came. Erwin basked in the silence of the office, scanning the paperwork that begged to be finish, before a breathy chuckle found its way into the air. "No more games, hmm?"

Levi had enjoyed what little time he had without Erwin breathing down his neck (both figuratively and literally) as he sat down to his latest meeting. This one was something about increasing the budget for the Legion, which meant more food and better necessities for the trainees. So, this meeting was something to not fuck up. Levi had arrived five minutes early, leaning back on the creaky wooden chair, lazily drawing his gaze to the door that had just opened. A familiar sight caused him to lean forward, his gaze instantly breaking as Erwin sat opposite him. "Morning, Levi." The corners of Erwin's eyes creased slightly as he offered a small smile. "Yeah." Levi deadpanned. He had hoped to avoid the man a little while longer, but it would seem he would play nice just long enough for this meeting to go smoothly. But Erwin of course, had much better things in mind.

People filed into the room, beginning the meeting as soon as possible. The room was silent, save for the monotonous voice of the man who was in charge of the funding for all districts. Levi went to interject before feeling something press straight against his crotch, snapping his jaw shut so quickly the click of his teeth was heard by the man next to him. Levi dared to glance down, and was greeting by a black leather boot pressed firmly into him. _Erwin_. Levi directed a venomous glare towards Erwin, who wasn't even fucking paying attention to him, choosing instead to intently watch the man drone on about the implementations of increasing their budget and not the other districts.

"I see." Erwin's voice was calm and stoic, even as he pressed his boot harder against Levi's clothed cock, grinding the heel down just enough to give Levi's balls some friction. Levi's breath stuttered for a moment, sweat beginning to form at his temple. _'This bastard is going to fucking pay for this...'_ The Corporal could do nothing but stare at Erwin, who occasionally would add his input to the situation, acting as if he was doing nothing wrong, his boot thick and firm against Levi.

"Are you alright, Levi?"

The question caught the man off-guard, and he sat dumbly for a split second, before his gaze instantly hardened at the man across from him. "Yes, Erwin."  
"Then, what are your thoughts to increasing the budget to all districts?" Erwin asked innocently, the heel of his boot ever-so-slightly increasing pressure to Levi's balls, as if to emphasize the question. Levi ground his teeth before speaking up, voice cold and thoughtless. "I think it's a good idea. The districts all lack good enough funding, so I don't see the harm..." Levi's voice uncharacteristically trailed off, the tip of Erwin's heavy boot rubbing harshly against Levi. The corners of Erwin's mouth twitched before his vacant expression returned, continuing to provide more of his opinion into the meeting.

The talk had soon ended, all departing and going their separate ways, save for Levi who had damn near bolted to Erwin's office in an effort to chase him, slamming open the half closing door and grabbing Erwin by the collar, pulling him closer and forcing him to bend over to Levi's height. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?!" He hissed, knuckles turning white from the tightness of the grip he held on the man. Erwin quirked a brow and soon glanced at the door, a hand covering Levi's as it worked the smaller man's fingers loose from his collar. He walked to his door, settling them behind and letting them close quietly, a small sigh leaving his lips. "Goodness, you're so rough." The words bit at Levi, and he let out a defensive growl, like an animal that had been cornered by a much larger predator. "I thought you had said 'no more games'?!"  
"I did indeed." Erwin replied casually, straightening out his bolo tie.  
"Then--"  
"Who is to say that was a game?" Erwin cut him off, stepping closer. Levi responded by backing away until his backside had bumped into the edge of Erwin's desk. Erwin stood closer still, his stare boring into Levi's skull, until Levi graced him by looking up at him. "If it isn't a game, then what the hell is it?" Levi's voice was quieter this time, anger replaced by confusion and skepticism. "A...proposal." Erwin chose his words carefully, a hand now stroking at Levi's pristinely kept cravat. Levi leant back against his hands, which were now on the edge of the desk, cocking a brow at Erwin, who took that as his queue to continue. "I want you to get me off, and you want me to stop doing these inappropriate things to you, yes?" Though Levi cringed at the thought of getting Erwin off, he nodded. "Good. Now, the only way you're going to get me to stop is if you be good for me and let me use you how I see fit, are we understood?" Levi felt his nails digging into the hard wooden desk behind him. "This won't be a one-sided thing, either. I'm going to make sure you feel just as good." Erwin added as a side note, a small smile playing on his lips. Levi wanted to punch the smile off of his face.

Levi thought for a moment. Reveled in the silence, save for the barely audible breathing of Erwin's breath due to him being so damn close. After a while, he looked up at Erwin, brows furrowed. "...If I agree to this, you'll stop?"  
"That's correct, yes." Erwin smirked, his hand moving from Levi's cravat, to ghosting gently over his stomach. Levi felt his insides curl and he shot Erwin a glare, but soon ceased as he realized his glaring would do nothing. Levi caught his lip between his teeth, chewing gently before pulling a reluctant face. "...Alright, fine. Have it your way. But after this, you leave the hell alone, got it--" Levi found himself being twisted around before he could finish, head pressed down against the desk and his ass stuck out for Erwin.  
"Yes, yes." Erwin dismissed Levi's earlier question and began steadily unclasping the straps on Levi's gear, pulling the harness off and letting it pool at Levi's feet.

Erwin had to admire Levi's ass. It was firm, but just the right size for the man, and he patted it affectionately. Levi craned his neck to stare at Erwin and tried to write himself away from the strange patting. "What the fuck are you doing back there?" His voice was low, as if more asking himself than Erwin, but Erwin answered with a firmer smack to Levi's ass, earning a surprised grunt from the man bent over the desk. "I'm enjoying myself, thank you." Erwin replied coolly, hands resting on either side of Levi's hips, dragging him back to bump against Erwin's bulge, grinding roughly into the ass offered to him. Levi could feel his stomach churn at the thought of Erwin's dick rubbing against him like this, but forced the thought away, instead focusing on the suddenly very interesting pattern in the wooden desk, staring at the thin lines until cool air broke his train of thought, realization that his pants and underwear were being tugged off serving as a punch in the stomach to what he was doing. "Ah, you're barely even hard..." Erwin commented, his hands sliding from Levi's hips to his firm thighs, pulling them apart and smiling at the sight. Levi let out an undignified noise, the muscles in his thighs tightening under the Commander's grip. "S'not my fault you're shit at foreplay." Levi bit, before something wet prodded at his hole, and he stiffened. "Don't...don't you fucking dare. Do you even know how dirty that is?"  
"Mhmm." Erwin drawled, giving Levi's hole a few more wet laps with his tongue, completely ignoring the man. One hand on Levi's thigh, he used another to part Levi's cheeks, pushing the tip inside of Levi's twitching entrance. 

Levi's body began to respond quickly, blood rushing to his cock with every thick stroke of Erwin's wet tongue. "Fuck..." Levi breathed, pressing his forehead against the desk and clenching his jaw. He didn't want it to be, but it felt _good_. Really good. Erwin's tongue strayed from Levi's now soaked hole, lapping at the skin beneath the balls, causing Levi to jerk his hips and groan into the hard wood beneath him. Erwin sucked and lapped at Levi's balls slowly, dragging out each suck and ending it with a wet popping noise that made Levi's head spin. "Fuck, go faster you sack of shit," Levi swallowed and waited for Erwin to hurry, but found that Erwin remained taking his time, until Levi's cock was throbbing and oozing that slippery clear liquid from the slit, some of it wetting the side of the desk from the head constantly bumping against it. Erwin eventually stood, satisfied at how Levi had been so good for him. Levi shivered at how cold the air had become now that his most private areas were wet, daring to look back to see what Erwin was doing. He soon put his forehead back against the desk, biting his lip near to bleeding at what Erwin was doing. Three fingers sat in his mouth, Erwin's tongue rolling them around thoroughly before taking them out and swallowing the pooling spit left in his mouth, bending over Levi and kissing the back of his head, hunching slightly to nip his neck. 

Nothing had prepared Levi for this feeling. A digit pushed its way into him, and he let out a small growl of protest, trying to inch away from it, but found himself being pinned by the much heavier man on top of him. "Stop moving, it'll feel good soon, I promise..." Erwin's voice was quiet and almost loving, were it not for the fact he was plunging a fucking finger inside of Levi's asshole. Levi dragged his nails against the desk, letting out a breath he was unaware of holding, feeling the wet knuckle at his hole. "It's like...shitting backwards," Levi groaned, face scrunching at the feeling of the finger being dragged out and slowly pushed back in. He could feel the hot breath against his ear, a tongue flicking out and teeth nipping the tip. "Jesus, Erwin," Levi complained, before Erwin lowered his head and bit down on Levi's neck. Impressed by the throaty noise the man below him had made, he pulled back and added a finger, sucking the mark he had left until it was a purplish bruise against the normally pale white skin. "Take it like the man you are, Levi." Erwin chuckled, aware that Levi was probably glaring so hard the desk might have holes in it once he had finished.

Levi felt the burning ache start to leave, a cold pleasure starting to run through his body and up his spine. He had tried- countless times- to imagine a woman in Erwin's place, but it was near impossible now that two fingers scissored his opening. _'Not very womanlike of you, Erwin.'_ Levi thought, and he would laugh, had he had the humour for it in that situation. Instead, he let out a raspy groan as an unfamiliar feeling flooded into him, making him back up into Erwin's fingers. "Do that again," Levi all but demanded, hearing Erwin's smug hum right beside his ear. "As you wish," Erwin replied in a triumphant whisper, too smug in knowing he had succeeded in making Levi feel something other than pain. He curled his fingers slightly and thrust them awkwardly to suit Levi, and Levi thanked him with strained and raspy groans, occasionally repeating Erwin's name, which made Erwin's own arousal throb and pull against his pants. At the third finger, Levi's groaning increased in volume, to drawn out, needy and thick moans that made the hair on the back of Erwin's neck stand on end. Levi tried to remind himself that the man causing him to feel this way was in fact, a man, but the more those fingers pounded into him, the more he found he didn't care. He lived in a world where pleasure is so rare and the threat of death was just another daily occurrence, that Levi would rather be fucked by a man and enjoy himself than be fucked over by a Titan. 

The fingers withdrew, and he let out a slightly tired breath, listening to the sound of belts being undone and the shuffling of clothes. "Ah..." Erwin paused, humming thoughtfully.  
"What?" Levi asked, not bothering to move his head, instead settling his hands by his chest, pushing up slightly.  
"I don't have oil." The thought made Levi tense for two reasons. For a start, he wasn't sure he was even alright to lend his ass to Erwin. Secondly, nothing to ease the man in would not be a pleasant experience. Levi made to stand up, but found a firm hand almost shoved him back into the desk. "Erwin, don't you think this is far enough...?" Levi's body was being turned, and his back soon lied flat against the warm, sturdy wood, Erwin settling between his legs and spitting into his palm, pumping as much pre-cum and spit as he possibly could around his heavy cock. Levi stared at the ceiling, nerves bundling in his stomach. Levi was unsure if this was how far he was willing to go to stop Erwin's teasing. Maybe he should just put up with it, and wait until Erwin got bored and moved on. But as the tip of Erwin's cock began to push its way into him, he had no time to back out, his entrance being stretched to the point that his yelling echoed off of the stone walls surrounding them.

He felt like he was being split apart. Erwin's cock pushed and stretched his insides. It was nothing like shitting backwards, or that weirdly cold pleasure, it was just a throbbing pain that agitated his lower back. Erwin was eventually down to the hilt, gently cooing Levi into trying to relax. Levi's chest was heaving, tears stinging his eyes. He felt ill. It was full; uncomfortable and raw, and Levi's hands darted to cling to Erwin's forearms, nails instantly drawing blood in that vice-like grip. Erwin paid no attention to the sharp grip, instead catching Levi's lips in a kiss, slowly persuading Levi to move with him, to which the smaller man complied, slowly moving his own mouth against Erwin's. Hesitantly, Erwin pressed his tongue against Levi's lips, and Levi opened his mouth slowly, more focused on the agony in his backside than the slippery feeling in his mouth. His tongue lazily rubbed over Erwin's, who responded with a light hum in the back of his throat. 

Erwin's hands held Levi's sides, rubbing his ribs with an outstretched thumb before pulling out slowly. Levi's back arched straight off of the desk, a raspy noise ripping its way out of his throat, nails dragging down to Erwin's hands, blood pricking at the thin cuts. Erwin waited a moment, before pushing back in, letting Levi jolt and writhe beneath him, broken complaints flooding out of his mouth. Erwin was forced to wait now, deciding he would do Levi a favour and let him adjust fully instead.

For a while he didn't move, Levi's breathing eventually calming down, grip loosening and trembling seemingly under more control. Levi let out a loud breath and looked at Erwin, who was pressing their noses together. Levi gave a small nod and braced himself for the feeling once more, unable to contain the loud groans of pain that left his lips, letting Erwin slowly pull out and push right back into him. Erwin's pace was slow, but it still took all of Levi's strength not to cry out again, settling to grab the back of Erwin's neck, forcing him down and sinking his teeth into his neck, growling against the bleeding skin as if it was revenge for the agony his ass was feeling. Erwin's breath hitched and he picked up the pace, starting to feel the heat rise in his stomach as more vocal noises left the normally stoic man. Levi's body jerked angrily against him, but had nowhere to move other than taking it as it was given, the pain giving way just slightly to make room for something better. His throat was beginning to hurt from the dry air he continuously gulped down, partnered with the long groans and grunts that he let go. Levi's legs were secured around Erwin's waist, half pulling him closer and half trying to squeeze him to death.

The pain was still surging, but it was far more tolerable. Levi had learned that if Erwin thrust in a certain way, that same cold pleasure from before would return. Only, it was much hotter, and much more powerful. Enough to break through the frustrated and pained noises, and replace them with a gasp of something much more appealing to Erwin. So for a while, Erwin shifted, trying to hit that spot again through any means possible. He angled Levi's hips down and thrust up, and realized the awkward position would have to be held, as that delicious noise had left Levi once again. Erwin continued to snap his hips into the other man, a hand moving to jerk Levi's half-hard cock back to full hardness. Levi watched his arousal grow firmer, leaking at the tip and smearing pre-cum onto Erwin's hand. Erwin rocked into Levi's body roughly now, not bothering to wait for any more adjusting, but luckily for the pair of them, Levi could feel that same burning in the pit of his stomach, the drying blood on Erwin's hand causing Levi to grimace, but he used his own hand to tighten around his member, desperately thrusting into it as much as possible. 

Erwin's groans were loud by now, almost matching Levi's as they both echoed off the walls, the slapping sound of flesh following shortly after. Erwin worked into Levi much faster now, losing himself in his pleasure, drowning himself in the noises Levi was making. "Fuck, _shit_ , Erwin--" He was constantly being cut off with every thrust, trying to swallow whatever saliva was left in his mouth, but the heat was starting to shut all other thoughts down, and he could only brokenly whimper Erwin's name as his seed spilled out over his own stomach and Erwin's fingers. The overwhelming pressure against Erwin's cock forced a thick groan out of him, his own orgasm soon filling Levi's insides as he rode his bliss out, the slicker feeling causing relief to the both of them. Erwin began to slow himself down, breathing ragged and uneven, slipping his cock out of Levi's abused hole. Levi could only pant on Erwin's desk, the orgasmic rush slowly fading from him, being replaced by embarrassment and a dull aching in his spine. Erwin had already tucked himself in, Levi realizing they hadn't even taken any clothes off, save for undoing pants and Levi's harness which lay still on the floor, half kicked under the desk. The wet feeling was not on his stomach, but in fact on his shirt, and he sneered at it. A reminder of what he had just done.

He willed himself away from the safety of the desk, nearly collapsing to the floor as so much strain was forced on his lower back, but his pride forced him upright, sorting as much of his clothes out as he possibly could, awkwardly bending to pick up his straps. Erwin was already collecting crumpled paper and stacking it, not bothering to grace Levi with any kind of contact. Levi waddled painfully to the door, every inch of his body screaming to stop moving and lie on the damn floor. As the door creaked open, he was halfway out before Erwin called out. "Thank you very much, Levi."  
"Fuck you." Levi snarled. His voice was cracked and hoarse, but it still carried the same threat as it did when he had first gripped Erwin by his collar. Erwin smirked as the door slammed shut, taking a seat behind his desk, stroking over his desk and feeling the warmth in it, his damp palm glistening strangely in the artificial light of lamps dotted in the room. Despite Levi's obvious shame, Erwin felt deeply satisfied. Though he was sure that the teasing would continue, but now, he could do it on a whole other level.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Do you feel like kicking me out of the fandom yet? <3 I hope you enjoyed it, honestly. Poor Levi's ass...
> 
> Also, this was completely unbeta'd. By which I mean, I didn't even read this through for mistakes. So if you see anything glaringly obvious, feel free to mention it! Thanks for reading~


End file.
